


Good Morning

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, PWP round, run the con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of a conference Peter and Neal got invited to, yet somehow it's the last thing on Neal's mind :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [](http://runthecon.livejournal.com/profile)[runthecon](http://runthecon.livejournal.com/) PWP round \o/ I was tagged by [](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile)[elrhiarhodan](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) with the prompt _Good morning, sleepyhead_ :D Phew, I'm so relieved I could whip something up this time :P

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/v40uoal28alrbix/morning.png?dl=0)  



End file.
